


Serpent's Strike

by Moonlight_Hyperfixations



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Asexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Extra, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Destruction, Fire, Found Family, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, I can and will give myself representation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Minor Character Death, More tags will be added when needed, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Panic, Pat is a tiefling, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Quests, Roman is a Good Brother, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, aasimar Virgil, adhd written by someone who has it, autism written by someone who has it, basically im the dm so i change what i want, but like loose dnd canon, janus has magic, janus is a yaun-ti, logan is a wizard, no beta we die like challenge 1/4 enemies, no dnd races are inherently any alignment because i said so, no im not projecting, patton is a druid, there will be fighting and injury, they get on eachothers nerves but thats siblings for you, virgil has sensory processing disorder, virgil is a warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Hyperfixations/pseuds/Moonlight_Hyperfixations
Summary: Janus literally only wanted to get supplies from town. They don't care for adventure or glory, much less the stress of it all. Too bad the universe seems to have other plans. After getting caught up in the quest of twins Roman and Remus, Janus is slowly forced to trust others again. At least their best friend ends up trapped in the mess, too. The companions they slowly gather aren't too bad either.There is a reason Janus shut out the world, however. Old enemies pick up on their presence for the first time in years. The curse that keeps them from speaking truthfully of themself begins to worsen. Will their new friends stand by them, or abandon them like the ones before?(Aka, an adventure set in a world based on Dungeons and Dragons that allows me to ramble about philosophy, morality, ext via Janus. And over describe things. Also I'm a sucker for found family. Everyone is queer and neurodiverse in some way also, because I can and will give myself and other representation.)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, platonic DRLAMP, yet to be decided - romantic relationships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Just a supply run

Janus was well aware that something was hunting them, had been for the better part of the day. They weren't daft, but if the creature didn’t strike they had  _ no reason _ to hurt it. Instead they had woven several spells around their person. _ Intent _ is everything, in spellwork, however. So when the force tackling Janus to the ground meant to protect them, _ nothing stopped it. _

“Get them out of here!” Someone shouted, clearly preoccupied by the snarling beast who, by the sound of it, was gnashing at some sort of blade. 

The stranger above them tisked, swiftly rising to a crouch next to Janus. “You always get to play! No fair!”

Unamused, Janus stood. Ignoring both stranger’s protests, and kept walking. They made a point not to look at them, hooded cloak shadowing features from them. Those two were trouble, the young mage was sure. They could  _ hear _ it, voices laced by magic and fate. Two unstoppable forces ever intertwined, a whirlwind of  _ fire _ and  _ ocean deep _ . 

So, that was a no from Janus. They just wanted to finish their supply run to the nearest town in  _ peace _ for the Moonweaver’s sake. They may have even whispered a silent prayer to the goddess in question. Clearly, it was either unanswered or her strings pulled the two along with them.

“Hey!  _ Heeeeeeeeeeeey! _ ” The one with sea-tinted words droned from their right. These two were fast, they’d give them that. “We fucking saved ya and _ you don’t even thank us _ ? Ya’know i could have let you get  _ gored _ by that dire boar! It wouldn’t have even  _ eaten ya just left your corpse to rot and _ -”

“What my brother  _ means to say _ ,” The flame-toned one interrupted from their left, clearly unsettled by their brother’s words. “Is that we want to know if you're okay? That beast was nearly upon you when we interfered!” 

Clearly, they would not leave until they got some answer. Janus sighed, long heavy and tired. “I’m quite fine. While _oh so_ **appreciated** , your intervention was **absolutely necessary and** ** _not at all inconsequential_**.”

The gleeful and boisterous laugh from the flame-touched one almost covered up the depth-soul’s confused mutter. Moonweaver give them strength, this curse would be the end of them.  _ Thank her and all the other gods for sarcasm _ . Otherwise Janus  _ really would _ turn someone into a toad one day. 

  
  


That is how Janus found themself sharing a camp with the brothers. They had introduced themselves,  _ Roman and Remus Wood _ . Despite them being  _ terrible at any form of deception _ , as far as Janus could tell, and their surname being a _ horridly constructed farce _ , the mage did not pry. The twins, as Remus had  _ promptly _ mentioned, had been very nosy. Since picking a spot, both had tried and failed  _ not only _ to remove Janus’s hood but also asked them constant and  _ rather invasive _ questions. Where are you from? What's your name? How old are you? Why do you carry so many tiny bags? What are you doing out here? Ext.  _ Was it too much to ask to just be unknown?  _ With these two, apparently… 

Janus did not speak again until they all sat around a satisfactory campfire. “What are your views on the Yaun-Ti?”

The twins paused. Janus  _ assumed _ they were sharing a look of confusion, as they had still refused to look at the two men. They did not  _ want to see _ the powerful magic surging from them,  _ especially _ if that magic would be turned on them. Their gloved hands unconsciously traced the faint runes along their wrists. 

“You mean the snake people who used to rule a shit ton of land?” Remus asked, “Don’t know much about them aside from their society being  _ really cruel  _ or something.”

Roman huffed, “Yes, though  _ you forget  _ our old tutor was one. She was  _ hardly cruel _ . So, I suppose my view is that they are people who tend to come from unstable backgrounds. No more, no less.”

“I mean, same but also they sound kinda hot-  _ ouch! _ ” Remus yelped, “You didn’t need to  _ shove me _ , Ro!”

“That was vulgar,  _ Remus _ .”

“Uh, yeah?  _ So what _ ?”

“ _ Interesting _ .” Janus interrupted, tension leaking from their shoulders as they pulled back their hood. “I take it you won’t attack one simply for their species, then?”

For the first time, they observed the brothers.

Roman, like his magic, was sunkissed and strong. The white, red and gold tunic he wore under a rather expensive but light breastplate complemented his honey skin and made the dark freckles along his neck and arms pop. The rest of his clothes were of dark red or simple leather, though clearly high quality Janus noted. A round shield rested by his leg while a sword sat sheathed to his side. He had more armor, though sparing in plate as to allow easy movement. His dark curls faded to a golden red at the tips, giving his locks the illusion of fire tumbling to his shoulders. Interestingly, that same transition was much sharper with the shorter strands that framed his chiseled face. Freckles sat densely along his cheeks, more sparingly dotted elsewhere. Near glowing auburn eyes gazed widely at Janus, mirroring his brother's shocked appearance. The mage ignored it, though it left a cold clutch on their heart. 

Remus was very similar to his brother, yet quite different. Their faces held the same statuesque build, but his seagreen eyes had an unnatural wideness and glaze to them. The scruffy yet clearly maintained mustache and slightly sunken features made him seem far less youthful then his twin. Skin seemingly caught between a healthy copper and odd paleness, the wild scattering of freckles appeared almost like ink splotches. His short, wild curls also shifted in hue, though to a sickly teal. They were shorter, tousled and scattered with leaves and twigs. His whole being was reckless, with only the most basic of leather armor no matter how well made. His clothes were slightly town and muddy, a once bright green tunic stained and worn. The morningstar strapped to his waist, on a belt with a few small pouches, still had dark red flecks upon its spikes. 

Janus knew what they gaped at. Their straw-blonde hair was braided and coiled back tight, few stubborn strands framing a mismatch face. One side pale and dollike, with a wide brown eye and thin brow. The other covered by green-gold scales that reached down their neck, shoulder and back. A wide, unblinking eye with reptilian pupil set amidst acrid lime green. There was little else they would be able to glimpse, the sorcerer covered otherwise by thick, dark fabric hemmed with yellow ribbon and gold stitched runes. 

“My  **most sincere apologies** for the late introduction,” They started, seeming to startle the twins back to reality, “ **Deceit** ,  **_at your service_ ** .”


	2. No explanation given

To say that entering the town was a relief was a major understatement. Familiar streets, people who they knew but didn’t know them and best of all, Logan’s shop. The only problem was the twins, who had either not picked up on Janus’s compulsive lies or simply didn’t care. 

“Do you mind if we follow you around for a while?” Roman had asked, hands bouncing in a steady rhythm in front of his chest as he stared excitedly around. Remus, too, seemed rather fascinated, though he expressed it through a near constant muttering. Honestly, Janus didn’t want to know what he was saying, the snippets they caught were a tad concerning. 

“Oh?  **_Not at all_ ** , it would be  **lovely** if you did so.” Janus could not help but spit out. They're hood was up once again, as usual. 

“Great!” Remus cheered, loudly and threw his hands up. “We’re friends now so you can’t get rid of us! Where are you going anyway? Seems like you know this town pretty well? Oh, oh! Do you live here?”

As their usual form, Janus simply ignored his questions and set off for Logan’s shop. Well, he didn't own the shop per say, but it would always be Logan's in Janus's mind. The shop was like him, even as they approached. A thin, neat building between to others, but with enough space for two to walk side by side between them. All the other buildings were cramped or distant, but not the shop. It's dark wood and pale stone forever frozen in pleasant yet unobtrusive wear. Dark blue and silver accents painting sparingly and precisely. Through the immaculate windows Janus could see subtle movement. A smile touched their lips, Logan must be lost in a good book.

Unconsciously, their stride slowed to a stop just outside. Clearly now, Janus could see him, lost in written word as suspected. 

Logan was, as always, dressed sharply in formal robes. The fabric flowed just enough to be comfortable yet functional, he had once said. The sky blue accents laced and spun through dark gray and navy panels of fabric, arranged to form an ethereal siloet only enhanced by his general dance. Janus often called it dancing, and Logan would state he was merely stimming, but to them it always seemed he was dancing with the words he read. The pale gray skin of his slender fingers wove about him, other hand holding a large tome with ease. Dark copper eyes flitted across the page, not registering the strands of white hair that had fallen from his carefully combed updo.

"Are you gonna go in? You've been staring at that guy for a solid five minutes, Deceit." Remus broke the proverbial spell, standing a bit too close to Janus and leaning over to match their height. "What, you got a crush or something?"

"That's  **totally** the  **only** reason I might stare at someone,  **_it's_ ** **not** **_like we're friends and I'm just happy to see him relaxed for once in his life_ ** ." Janus snipped, rolling their eyes and swiftly moving to enter the shop. Hopefully Logan could help them deal with these two… 

"Ah, good to see you Deceit." The half drow in question called without looking up or halting his word-waltz. With a fluid motion, he adjusted his glasses and turned in their general direction. "You don't often bring others, ‘what's the occasion?’ As they say." 

" **They saved me** in the woods," Janus gritted their teeth, taking in the scent of books, fresh ink and paper. Swiftly, their tongue flicked out at the comforting smells. "I'm  **not** here for the usual  **_at all_ ** . How have you been? It's been some time."

With an amused nod, Logan put down his book and began to move about the small shop with ease. “I presume your ailment has caused some confusion, then?”

“ **_Absolutely not_ ** and I  **don’t** appreciate the concern,  **my loathed stranger** .” the yuan-ti huffed, perching on a nearby stool as Logan pulled a small assortment of herbs, crystals and other spell components from the shop’s many shelves and draws.

“‘Ailment’?” Roman echoed, though he seemed slightly distracted by a display case of animal figurines.

“Are you sick or something, snaky?” Remus asked, seeming genuinely concerned but also leaning over Janus’s body in a  _ very unsettling way _ . He was like a wolf that had attached himself to them, Janus decided,  _ he would not hurt them _ yet still seemed as if he would. 

“ **Love** the nickname, and  **yes** .” Their response was terse as they attempted to lean away without falling off the stool. Remus noticed and grinned, his too wide eyes glinting with amusement, before he pulled back. Perhaps the fool  _ did  _ understand boundaries, though his method of  _ respecting them _ left much to be desired. “Logan  **wouldn’t** be able to explain better at all.”

“Correct.” The half drow stated, pulling a few things from a high shelf with his magic. The man was tall but the shop’s shelves were honestly ridiculous. “Deceit was cursed to be dishonest about themself. The exact parameters and technicalities are frustratingly illogical, so my hypothesis is that the curse was either rushed, impulsive or fae in nature. Unfortunately, one steadfast rule is that they cannot even hint at the origin of said curse, even through word play of any kind. They also feel compelled to answer questions about themself, though always with a falsehood. Refrain from asking about the curse in detail, for they will feel the need to but be unable which is very unhealthy and could lead to distress. If you distress Deceit I will personally riddle you with magic missiles until you perish. Understood.”

About halfway through his lecture, Logan had turned to face the twins. Now, they were staring wide eyed and nodding fiercely while Logan’s magic carefully flouted Janus’s order over to them, tucked away in a small box. 

“How kind of you, Logan.” Janus chuckled, though a part of them still ached at the name he used for them. “ **Not** **_endearing at all_ ** .”

“I am simply stating facts.”

  
“ **_Of course you are_ ** , Logan, that **wasn't** emotionally charged  **_in the slightest._ ** ”


	3. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writes poetically about friendship, writes poetically about friendship, writes poetically about friendship, writes-
> 
> (Aka, Janus and Logan are very best friends in this because they both deserve a smart friend who would defy the laws of nature for them, and they are also the only ones smart enough to do that. Also, backstory hints and world building! For flavor.)

While Remus was rather fascinated by the shop it didn’t take long for the twins to realize they were intruding. The final straw was Logan turning the sign in the window from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ while making direct eye contact with Roman. So he dragged his whining brother off to ‘explore the town’ and ‘get supplies’. _Half truths_ , Janus noted, though the realization sent a chill through them.

They had tasted the salted tange of semi-deception on their tongue, like all those years ago. The flavor that filled gold encrusted halls, collecting in the groves of winding snake carvings and pooling down hidden passages…. _No_ , they refused to think of it, of then, lest the ruins begin to burn with phantom pain. 

“Jay,” Logan’s voice, stern and worried pulled them back to the present, “It's getting worse, isn’t it?”

“ **No, not a-** ” the curse hadn't wanted them to stumble, yet their voice rejected its magic in small ways, “ **Not at all.** I **haven't** told you before, you **do** need to spend time worrying about me. I **don’t** think it's changing again. My past abilities **aren't** emerging, Lo. **I** **_know_ ** **what to do** . **_I’m fine_ **!”

“I haven’t stopped looking, Janus.” Their name, true and sure as it had been so long ago- _The name they could no longer speak-_ A name tarnished yet still a deepest treasure worth more than all the platinum and gems in the world- _Name spoken only by him in these protected moments lest the past find them-_

Logan hoovered over them, a gentle hand placed on their shaking shoulder as he placed the book he had been reading in their grasp. _‘Ancient curses and bindings’_ was the title. “I promised you, we’ll break the curse. I never go back on my word.”

Janus didn’t need to taste the subtle, ever evasive truth to believe him. Because those hands had _pulled them from hell_ and his eyes burned with a determined flare-wind only Logan could have. Because he had spent years of his life in this noname town to help them. _Because if he were lying he would be off in the capital teaching magic to noble children._

But he was here, with Janus. He cared. He knew as much as they could physically tell and still loved them, still _trusted_ them. So they believed him, and they leaned into his touch while both pretended nothing at all was truly happening. They were just looking at a book. A comfortable lie, neither good with affection of any form. 

They remembered years spent in dark caverns, _weaving their own stars with magic_ . Back then, Logan had never seen real stars. Their own memory had been spotty, so they _created their own constellations on cavern ceilings with enchanted crystals and dancing lights_ . Stolen books read aloud under their stars. _Promises and secrets whispered over glowing moss_ . The word ‘ _friend_ ’ falling between them like glass, fragile as neither knew what to do with it. 

With silver memories blurring their heart, Janus muttered their story. Logan knew it, of course, he was there. However, it was their habit. Recall memories, share stories they were both a part of. Quip back and forth over minor details neither remembered. The haze of years passed turned pain to comedy, quite laughter filling the shop. 

So they stayed that way until the yuan-ti stopped shaking, though they could not recall when that started. As the sun dipped low and the semi-mechanical bird statues near the door sang their sharp evening song the two parted and Janus began to travel back. With promises to visit again soon and a tight, lingering hug, Logan let them leave. 

There had been an unspoken offer, though. _‘You can stay. You don’t need to be alone, it's safe here.’_ An offer always made, always rejected. Because of the unspoken answer.

_‘You are the one thing I can’t risk_ them _finding.’_

So Janus turned away from Logan’s shop, prepared to travel home through the night.


	4. Conversation breeds fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Realizes I have synesthesia  
> Looks at my notes on Janus for this  
> "Oh look, more projecting. But accidental!"  
> -  
> Also, I live for the twins bothering Janus into liking them.

They were not fortunate enough to slip past the twins, who had posted up on a bench near Logan’s shop. Both looked happy, though Remus seemed rather bored. His eyes lit up as Janus walked passed them, not particularly trying to hide their presence. 

“Snaky!” Remus grinned, bolting to follow them and dragging his brother along haphazardly. “Where ya going? Can we come? Ro has questions but he's too polite to ask!”

“Remus!” Roman yelped, stumbling. “They would be insensitive questions to ask them!”

“But It’d help out with the quest, Ro! Plus, it's not about them or anything.” 

The twins had a short glaring match, words blurring the air with truth, before Janus interrupted with a cough.

“What is the question?”

“Do you…” Roman paused, lowering his voice as his eyes flitted about. “Do you know anything about dragons?”

His tone surprised Janus. He spoke with both reverence and distain, the emotions battling for control of his perception. The way Remus shifted beside him, eyes wondering farther from them, felt complicated as well. Their magic shifted and churned, displaying emotions they worked hard to cover in their eyes.

“ **Nothing** about their magical capabilities. Though I know  **so much** about them beyond that.” They answered carefully, tone steady and gaze fixed on the swordsman’s own. The brothers shared a look. “What are the other questions? I  **don’t** have places to be.”

“Have you…” Roman trailed off, eyes searching for something in Janus’s face. After a breath, he leaned in further and spoke so quietly his voice was like a breeze. “Have you every heard of the  _ Dragon Witch _ ?”

The name tasted of power, sharp and sour like rotten bone. It struck a shiver through the mage, though unfamiliar. 

“ **Yes** , they  **don’t** sound powerful at all.” the twins looked at them strangely.

“You don’t know her though?” Remus pushed, “Gotta say you had a pretty strong reaction to her name.”

“I can’t sense magic through my other senses, brute.” they hissed, unamused. A hand flew up as soon as the twin’s faces shifted, Janus knew theirs was just as surprised. “I totally know why i told you that…”

Slowly, matching grins of mischief graced statuesque faces. “Oh, sounds like you're fond of us!” Roman piped. Janus simply let their face fall into their palms.

“I knew we were friends, snaky!” the more excitable twin cheered, hopping in place and waving his arms wildly, “Noone can resist our charm.” The wink he sent Janus was promptly ignored. 

“ **Please,** **_do_ ** **go on.** I  **don't** have to get home, and you two totally don’t need to find a place to stay.” That shut them up, “There’s an inn just down the street, big red and yellow building, can’t miss it. The owner knows warding magic, you should be relatively safe.” 

“It's late, why don’t you show us the way and stay yourself?” Roman suggested.

“We’ll pay for your room!” Remus added. 


	5. The Inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I worked on this, huh?  
> Sorry for that, I got really focused on TMA.  
> Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating this more regularly.   
> -Moonlight

The Pattycake Inn was hosted in the old courthouse, though thoroughly remodeled. While the outside retained its elegant and regal visage, the inside was all soft blues and handmade furniture. Quilts and cushions were scattered sparingly over the couches and armchairs in the common area, making the whole place feel like a cozy old house. 

The owner had swept around the counter the second Janus opened the door. In an instant, they were wrapped up in Patty’s embrace, with barely time to catch sight of her iron ‘she-her’ pendant. They complained, of course, but there was no truth to it. Patty, scientifically, according to Logan himself, gave the best hugs. Ever, period. 

“Dee, it's been too long! You visit Lolo every week, but you never come to see me!” She whined, finally, regrettably, letting them go. Janus simply laughed, breathing in the scent of flowers and fresh bread. “I miss you, little trickster!”

“I  **won’t** try to visit more often, Patty. Regardless, my acquaintances and I  **don't** plan on spending the night, do you have rooms available?” Janus said, gesturing to the twins.

“ _ Of course _ !” Patty’s smile grew wider still, eyes twinkling as she bussled over to them. “Welcome , it's a pleasure to meet you both! My name is Patty, though if this,” She justures to her necklace, “Says anything else, then I go by Patton.”

She was a glowing sight, all soft edges and smiles. Her soft, golden hair contrasted with the soft blue of her skin, and the midnight shade of her curling horns. The strands cascaded over her soft, green sweater. Small, white flowers bloomed from the base of her horns, writhing them like decorative bands. The folds of her cream colored skirt gave way to trailing vines that brushed the floor, barley hiding her bare feet. An aura of calm, quiet safety radiated from her form, _ like sunlight in the winter _ .

“The pleasure is ours, Madam!” “Nice to meet ya, flowers!” The twins responded together, though Roman was quick to admonish his brother.

“You can't just  _ give _ people nicknames!”

“I did it all the time at home!”

“Well, you aren't a- I mean, you shouldn’t have then, either!”

“I don’t mind, kiddos!” Patty interrupted, still smiling. “Its a cute nickname!”

“Very well….” “Ha! See,  _ I  _ win!”

Janus just rolled their eyes. “Is dinner still being served?”

  
  
  


And so they found themselves seated around a small table eating one of Patty’s home cooked meals. It was a comfortable affair, though the way the twins nearly teared up as they ate brought uncomfortable questions to Janus’s mind. Sure, they looked a bit ragged, but that sort of reaction entailed something more… emotional than a few months on the road.

“So, you need to know about dragons.” Janus brought up, causing the tiefling next to him to tense a bit.

“That's some dangerous information to know, you sure?” Patty asked, concern filling her dark eyes. “Not many folk know much about them…”

The twins exchanged a glance, having yet another silent conversation. They smelled of fear, yes, but also  _ resolve _ . Janus knew their answer before they spoke.

“Yes, we must.” Roman responded, bright eyes hardening with a fierce determination.

“We kinda need to save a whole bunch of people, and we need to know as much as we can about the scaly beasts to do that.” Remus elaborated, shifting slightly. His wide eyed stare was somewhat softer now, less manic and more reserved. 

“Ah,” Patty smiled at them, a sad and small smile, “a  _ Quest _ .”

How unfortunate. Janus knew she wished to say.

For  _ Quests _ rarely end well. They knew. She had told them plenty of stories.

_ Only the ones with happy endings are remembered by most. _

Yet Patty was not most people. 

She remembered many tragic tales, and had the scars to prove them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hints at Pat's tragic backstory.  
> Also me: Noooooooo, don't hurt the sunshine!  
> Also, also me: Muahahahahahaha!


	6. A dream away...

Dinner had been quiet after that, and so had their retreat to their rooms. Janus was thankful, they weren't the best with emotions, and whatever was going on with the twins seemed very emotionally charged.

A Quest, their mind corrected, the twins were on a Quest.

Once it starts, a Quest cannot be stopped. The world will conspire to set each player back on their path. The outcome and adventure themselves are free from such constraint, but few have ever escaped the binding magic that runs deep within Quests.

_No wonder they felt so powerful…_

They should have realized. The only other people who had ever felt like that were Pat and Logan.

_And yourself,_ a tiny part of themself reminded, a nagging speck. 

Janus buried themself in blankets and forced the world away. 

  
  
  


The morning was tranquil and bright. Janus had been awoken by the light their reptilian eye could not block out. It wasn’t unusual, and they set about basking in the window.

They had removed their thick clothes before sleeping, leaving only a silken nightgown. The scales that trailed down their side, arm and leg soaked up the sun’s heat. It was comfortable, safe. A time to themself that no one knew about or had yet to interrupt. So, like they did every morning, Janus fell asleep in the sunlight.

All thoughts of Quest and acquaintances left them, and they dreamt. 

_They dreamt of silver halls filled with moonlight, of a kind voice always dipped in a sweet deception. They dreamt of stars that sang soft melodies, and halls of white stone where they danced with beings too powerful to name._

_“Soon, child.” One promised, as her hair surrounded them like-no, in moonlight. She spun them about with a youthful glee, as if she had been waiting to dance for years. “Soon.”_

_“I don’t understand?” they asked, and their voice sounded like a hiss._

_“Worry not,” Another chimed, their arms conducting the star-song and their bright eyes gazing into the void beyond, “Worry not, little one.”_

_“We watch over you.” The moonlit maiden continued, her smile all soft and warm. As they danced, she wove a crown of moonlight and stardust around Janus’s head. “There will be trouble ahead, child.”_

_“We will always be with you, little one.” The starspinner sang, and their music sounded like home. “Fear not the future.”_

_“Though we must share it with you….”_

_“This is only a possible path._

_And then Janus was in another place, a place once beautiful now filled with flame. People screamed all around them, running from the horrific beast they knew was right behind them. Fire licked their boots, heat far too close to scale and skin._

_They needed to run, get out, NOW!_

_“Deceit! Hurry!” It was Roman’s voice. Suddenly the man was before them, clutching their shoulders in panic. “It's Rem, please! You have to save him, you have to-”_

_A thunderous roar interrupted them, and Janus was roughly pulled behind some debris. Fire, hot and feice, flooded around them as Roman sobbed._

_“You have to save him, please!”_

  
  


Janus woke with a start, banging loud and heavy onto the floor. They hissed and writhed, still feeling the phantom flames upon their skin. 

“Dee,” a concerned voice was quickly at the door, followed by a hesitant knock. “You okay?”

“ **No** , I’m absolutely **not**.” They near shouted, a feral hiss bordering their words. 

“Okay,” Pat’s voice filtered in once more, still worried and tinged with disbelief. “I’m here if you need anything, and breakfast is going to be soon.”

Janus remained quiet as footsteps retreaded, eyes still wide and wild.

“Years…” they mumbled, voice still sharp and low as they curled in on themself. “I **do** even have a year…”


	7. Mind Aflame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mentions of fire  
> Panic  
> Illusions to injury via fire  
> Sensory Overload

Janus didn’t eat breakfast that morning, they felt too unsettled by the memory of scorched skin and broken screams. Instead they pulled on their clothes as tightly as they could and paced the room for hours. Everything felt too tight yet too vast all at once. The world seemed to warp around them, as if sparks would burst out of the walls.

Pat tried, again, and again, and again to get them to come eat, eventually settling on leaving food just outside their door. Janus didn’t open the door. 

Janus didn’t do much of anything.

They couldn’t do much of anything. Not with the pounding headache that came with the visions. Not with the bitter taste of their own lies. Not with the soft sharpness of the lingering magic. They could do nothing but flee in circles from nonexistent fire.

Until there was smoke, and there was screaming, and Janus could not tell if they were awake. 

There were voices, it was hot.

The door jammed as they tried to get out. 

Singing heat met their scales as they stumbled into the hallway.

They could hear Pat yelling from downstairs.

“Quick, into the cellar! I’ll get Dee.” Footsteps. “Dee?!”

And then there were arms.

And then there was safety.

And smoke gave way to damp, old air.

Doors crashed closed as the building creaked and shuddered.

Something roared.

Deceit faded out of consciousness.

They did not dream, yet dragon fire chased them. 

  
  


“Dee! Dee, you have to wake up!”

“The heat is affecting them, move aside. I can create some ice, but we can’t lower their body temperature too quickly.”

“Ro, bar the entrance!”

“Shhh, don’t let it know we’re here!”

“It's okay, it's okay… Shhhh, it's okay.”

“Here, put this on their head.”

Something cool settled on Janus’s forehead, working to chase away some of the scalding heat.

“Careful, we shouldn’t crowd them.”

Then Janus slipped away again, and knew no more.

They did not dream, they did not see. They had already been shown, all that was left is how they would react. So, others waited for them to wake, watching from stars and voids beyond.

The serpent slept as fire raged.

As they had before.

_ It has all happened before…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things went from zero to one hundred real fast. What's up with poor Janus? Why is the building on fire? How will the others react to Janus's vision? Who knows?
> 
> I mean, I do but I'm not going to tell you. Thats for future chapters.


	8. In the dark of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Vague description of injury   
> Blaming oneself for another's actions (briefly)   
> Foul Language  
> Mentions of fire and harm caused by fire

A cellar was not an ideal place to wake up. Especially not a cold, dark one that smelled of smoke and burnt flesh. Why were they even here? Hadn’t they been in the inn-

Right, there had been fire.

“Are you awake?” Logan’s voice asked from the darkness. Janus could make out his greyscale form in the dark, accented by his vivid, sharp magic. “How do you feel.”

“ **Perfectly well** , I think?” they winced. “My head  **isn’t** heavy and I  **can** breath well.” 

“You passed out from a mix of overheating and smoke inhalation, so that makes sense. Be sure to talk quietly.” Logan paused as footsteps echoed overhead. “We don’t know what's going on up there at the moment.”

“Wh-” Janus muffled a cough behind their hand. “What happened?”

“Dragon.” Another voice, which they vaguely recognized as Remus, whispered from near the door. The man was pressed up against the wall, near the ladder that led up to the exit. He looked lost, frightened. “She found us.”

“This is all our fault!” Roman exclaimed quietly from his position curled up near his brother’s feet. “She’s going to destroy everything and it's all our fault…”

“Hey, no it's not. It's her fault, we aren't responsible for her actions, brother.”

“That is correct, you are not responsible for anyone else’s actions. I would like to know who this ‘her’ is, however.” Logan muttered as he carefully made his way towards where Janus was attempting to sit up.

“The Dragon Witch.” the twins muttered together.

Once again, the power of that name sent Janus into a fit of chills. Logan helped them over to the back wall, muttering to himself as he checked their vitals. 

“Did she  _ claim _ that name?” they rasped out, causing the twins to look at them in confusion. “It's possible to infuse names and titles with magic. It could be tracked if she did.”

“Ah, so the use of her title could put us in danger?” Logan asked, concern slipping through his usual expression. “We should refrain from using it.”

“Can we call her ‘the thieving bitch’ then?” Remus whispered back, a bit of his enthusiasm returning. Roman chuckled, somewhat sadly, and nodded in agreement.

“Anything should work as long as it's not the claimed title itself.” Logan explained, focus still on making sure Janus was well. His concern grew as Janus muffled another string of coughs behind their gloved hands. 

“Nickname brainstorm?” Remus offered, crouching down to his brother’s level.

“Yeah, okay.”

So the twins devolved into whispers, occasionally laughing as they spoke.

Logan ignored them, instead pulling a book from a set of bags nearby. He searched through the pages near frantically, before leaving to rummage through his bags again.

“I’m  **not** fine, Logan. I  **don’t** just need to rest.” Janus called quietly, receiving only a quiet and angry grunt in return. “I  **haven’t** been through worse. I  **won’t** be fine.”

“No.” Logan’s voice was firm when he returned. His eyes sparked with familiar magic as he began to prepare several dried herbs. “Let me help you.”

There was a long pause before Janus let their eyes fall closed and body relax.

“I  **won’t** . I  **don’t** trust you, after all.”


	9. What Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> The aftermath of a large fire/attack is described  
> Brief discussions of death and dead bodies  
> Blood  
> Emotional distress   
> (Please let me know if I missed anything, and be careful! There will be a summery in the notes at the end of the chapter.)

It took nearly a day for the footsteps to stop. They waited till nightfall anyway. Patton, who had also been unconscious for hours after Janus woke up, had passed out some of the stored food as the sun shone high.

“Won’t they find us?” Roman worried.

“I cast an illusion on the cellar door. Noone should be able to see it.” Logan assured. 

When they emerged, little remained of the inn. Or the town for that matter. The buildings were nothing but charred skeletons of their former charm. The well had been stomped upon, half collapsed and unusable. Ash coated the streets, paving chipped and gouged by massive claws. Flames and embers glowed in the night. 

Janus was just relieved they didn’t find any bodies, albeit confused. They knew they had heard screams, guttural and dying. The town’s shell stank of death and sorrow. There was blood, some burnt and some startlingly fresh. No trace of anyone else, living or dead, remained aside from footprints. Some hurried into the surrounding woods, others seemed to end far too abruptly. Then there were the ones that marched round and around the husk of a town before stopping back down the main road from which they came.

Soldiers.

She hadn’t just sent the dragon, but a company as well. Why? If she wanted the twins dead the dragon would have been enough… 

Janus stopped walking, causing Logan to halt as well.

“She wanted to collect the dead.” Their voice was clear, ringing out past the smoldering wreckage and settled ash. “That's why she sent soldiers, isn’t it?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Remus scoffed, expression stiff.

“Why would she..?” Roman trailed after his brother, shaking slightly. 

Patton held back a sob, eyes darting around the destroyed buildings. His eyes found wagon tracks and drag marks along the main road. The manicured flower pots outside the inn were smashed, petals scattered and singed.

Logan stopped to watch the last of his shop burn. As the flames recreated, he walked mechanically into the once-building. When he retired, his bag was filled with the remaining supplies and books, most somewhat damaged. 

Janus… Janus watched them lose their homes with the aching realization that it wasn’t the first time either had lost something to a Quest.

This was it, their call to adventure. The slap in the face they needed, right? All for some stupid quest they had no stake in. Until now, that is. Now, now it was personal. Janus had never really liked the town, but when they settled here Logan had looked at the meager buildings like a child would look at a castle. 

He had been happy. He had been content. He had been proud of the little shop and everything he sold there. Janus could see the heartbreak in his eyes now, the resignation. 

_ ‘Nothing good lasts forever, promise me you won’t go.’ _

Memories rose unprompted, clouding their mind with tragic sorrow.

And there was Patton, standing in the ashes of his simple, sweet dream. He had welcomed them with open arms and a scared up heart. He must have known, even years ago, that they were marked for this Quest. He always knew. Yet he risked everything by letting them stay, and he had lost everything for that. 

_ ‘Not every story has a happy ending, kiddo. Mine so far has been bittersweet at best. I just hope your story is a happier tale.’ _

This would be the second time Patton survived dragon fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party hides until nightfall.   
> When they emerge, the town is in ruins and noone is around, living or dead.   
> Janus theorizes that the Dragon Witch might have sent soldiers to collect the town's fallen.  
> Logan and Patton see what is left of their homes, and Janus witnesses the sorrow of their friends. This triggers memories of their past, as well as things that Logan and Patton have said to them. They think about how both have already lost things to a Quest, and now they've lost everything to one again.


End file.
